Sankarit
by Adalla
Summary: Raapale songfic-hengessä Dragon Agen päähenkilöstä, suhteiden vaikeudesta ja päätösten hinnasta. Haasteteksti.


Teksti on osa suomenkielisen fanfiction-foorumin haasteketjua. Teemana oli songfic, jossa valitaan soittolistalta satunnais-toiminnolla kappale ja kirjoitetaan sen pohjalta tarina. Itse päätin lisätä omaan haasteeseeni vielä lisämääreeksi sen, että tarinan täytyy sijoittua maailmaan, josta en ole aiemmin kirjoittanut fanfictionia.

Omaksi kappaleekseni osui Jennifer Saundersin versio Bonnie Tylerin kappaleesta Holding Out for a Hero (elokuvasta Shrek 2). Kuunneltuani kappaleen muutamaan otteeseen pääsin sopivan ironiseen ja käänteiseen mielentilaan, jonka pohjalta päätin lähteä hakemaan tarinalle sopivaa maailmaa ja henkilöitä. Lopulta tarina muokkautui yhden ainoan kohtauksen sijasta useammasta palasta koostuvaksi pätkäksi, mutta toimii nyt mielestäni paremmin. Pahoittelen rosoja, mutta tekstin ja vaanivan kalmanlinjan kanssa tuli hitusen kiire.

Tarinan tapahtumat seuraavat pelin tarinalinjaan, jossa päähenkilö on naispuoleinen haltiamaagi ja aloittanut romanssin Alistairin kanssa. Landsmeet-kokoontumisen tapahtumat on ohitettu ja Alistairista on tulossa uusi kuningas.

Edit: Lisätty jälkikäteen vielä nuo kyseisen viisun lyriikat.

* * *

><p><strong>Holding Out for a Hero<strong>

Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are all the gods?<br>Where's the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds?<br>Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
>Late at night I toss and turn and dream<br>of what I need

[Chorus]

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<p>

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<br>Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

[Chorus]

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<p>

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like the fire in my blood<p>

_Todellisia sankareita ei ole, ei todella. He ovat ihmisiä, joille me annamme sen, mikä meiltä itseltämme puuttuu. Mutta me uskomme heihin ja luotamme elämämme heidän käsiinsä epäröimättä. Me tahdomme uskoa heidän olevan parempia, puhtaampia ja jalompia kuin yksikään meistä. Ja niin me luomme sankarit, eikä heillä ole muuta mahdollisuutta kuin elää meidän luomamme ihannekuvan varjossa._

Nuori haltiamaagi Lael istui tulenkajossa, venytellen päivän kävelystä kipeytyneitä jalkojaan. Hän oli keskimittainen ja hoikahko, mutta hieman harteikas nainen. Keskiruskeat hiukset oli sidottu niskaan yksinkertaisella nauhalla. Hänen kasvonpiirteensä olivat tavanomaiset –korkea otsa, suora nenä ja haltioille tyypilliset korkeat poskipäät. Huomiota herättävin piirre olivat hänen harmaat, mantelinmuotoiset silmänsä. Nyt nainen oli suunnannut niiden katseen liekkeihin, jakaen nuotion Alistairin kanssa. Muut olivat vetäytyneet jo nukkumaan, mutta kaksikko oli jäänyt viivyttelemään tulen äärelle. Heidän välillään oli liian monia ääneen lausumattomia sanoja, jotta he olisivat voineet nukkua.

"Minä olen pahoillani", Alistair sanoi lopulta katkaisten hiljaisuuden.

Lael ei vastannut, eikä kohottanut edes katsettaan. Hän nosti puun nuotion viereltä ja heitti sen tuleen. Kipinät lentelivät ilmassa ja liekit tarttuivat ahnaasti puun pintaan.

Alistair huokaisi. Hän tiesi ansainneensa jokaisen moitteen, jonka nainen hänelle saattoi antaa. Silti hän oli toivonut, että tämä tulisi häntä vastaan.

"Minä en koskaan uskonut, että asiat muuttuisivat näin monimutkaisiksi. En minä tätä tahtonut, paratkoon", hän yritti uudelleen. "Tahtoisin myös huomauttaa, ettei ollut oma ajatukseni tehdä minusta kuningasta".

"Oliko meillä todella vaihtoehtoja?" Lael ärähti takaisin.

Alistair nosti kätensä rauhoitellen ilmaan.

"Minä en tarkoittanut sitä syytökseksi", hän sanoi.

Lael kohotti petollisen rauhallisesti toista kulmaansa. Alistair huokaisi uudelleen.

"Tiedätkö, tämä kaikki sujui paljon paremmin, kun suunnittelin tätä aiemmin päässäni. Minä itse asiassa sain sen kuulostamaan silloin järkevältä ja rakentavalta", hän sanoi surkeana.

He olivat kumpikin hetken hiljaa, istuen tulen vastakkaisilla puolilla.

"Minä olen pahoillani", Alistair sanoi ja katsoi Laelia silmiin. Nainen väisti hänen katsettaan ja nousi seisomaan. Hän ei tahtonut nähdä Alistairin vilpittömiä kasvoja ja rehellisiä silmiä. Hän tiesi tämän olevan oikeassa ja että hän oli itse hyväksynyt ehdotuksen tulevasta kuninkaasta. Hän oli jopa puhunut Alistairin suostumaan ajatukseen, kun mies oli epäröinyt. Silti hän tunsi vihaa miestä kohtaan, vaikka tiesikin olevansa epäreilu.

Hän jäi seisomaan tulenkajoon muutaman askeleen päähän, yhä puolittain selin mieheen.

"En minä sinua rakasta", hän sanoi soinnuttomasti.

Alistair katseli naisen selkää ja pakotti kasvoilleen hymyntapaisen.

"En minä olettanutkaan sinun rakastavan", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Toivoin kyllä".

Lael ei vastannut, vaan nykäisi itsensä liikkeelle vihaisesti. Hän käveli pois, jättäen taakseen nuotion ja miehen. Hän tunsi kyynelten valuvan poskillaan ja hengityksen repivän hänen keuhkojaan. Silti hän keskittyi siihen, että hänen liikkeensä olivat rauhalliset ja henkensä kulki kevyinä puhalluksina. Piittaamatta, huolehtimatta, surematta. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuvitteli askeleensa pehmeiksi ja siroiksi, kuin tanssin askeliksi. Hän ei surrut, hän ei tuntenut mitään. Pehmeää tanssia, askeleesta toiseen.

Hämärä peitti Laelin etääntyvän hahmon, ja Alistair käänsi katseensa takaisin nuotioon. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tuntea. Musertava suru väijyi tummana hahmona hänen tietoisuutensa rajapinnalla, mutta hän ei uskaltanut laskea sitä lähelleen. Hän oli väsynyt ja kulutettu, liian uupunut suremaan. Niinpä hän istui hiljaa tulen äärellä ja tunsi olonsa tyhjäksi.

* * *

><p>Laen paiskasi maahan kantamuksensa ja istuutui mielenosoituksellisesti sen viereen. Wynne, joka oli ollut nuotiolla laittamassa ruokaa, kohotti toista kulmaansa, muttei sanonut mitään.<p>

"Minä ajattelin ottaa oman osuuteni siitä, mitä olemme saaneet raavittua kasaan ja lähteä. Minä en aio olla täällä enää päivääkään", Lael ilmoitti päättäväisesti.

"Vai niin", Wynne sanoi rauhallisesti ja paloitteli viimeisen porkkanan pataan nostaen sitten raskaan kannen paikoilleen padan suojaksi. Hän pyyhkäisi käsiään pukunsa helmaan ja vilkaisi sitten nuorempaa naista. "Ehkäpä jäisit kuitenkin syömään? Tyhjin vatsoin on ikävä kävellä".

Lael mulkaisi häntä häijysti.

"Johtuuko tämä Alistairista?" Wynne kysyi viattomasti kohentaessaan tulta.

Laelin silmissä leimahti.

"En minä hänestä välitä", hän tiuskahti.

Wynne oli kyllin viisas ollakseen vastaamatta. Hän istuutui takaisin alas ja vilkaisi Laelia.

"Mistä sitten on kyse?"

Lael ravisteli päätään.

"Minä olen kyllästynyt. Kyllästynyt maailmanloppuun, sotaan ja petokseen. Millaista elämää tämä on yhdellekään meistä, todella? Minun ikäisilläni nuorilla naisilla on parempaakin tekemistä kuin kierrellä ympäri maaseutua noitumassa maantierosvoja ja demoneita hengiltä", Lael sanoi happamasti.

"Todellako?"

"Näin olen kuullut".

"Hyvänen aika. Siinä tapauksessa ymmärrän tunteesi täysin".

Nuotiolla vallitsi hetken painokas hiljaisuus. Wynne ei paljastanut ajatuksiaan, vaan jatkoi rauhallisin elein ruoanlaittoaan. Lael huokaisi syvään ja irvisti alistuneesti.

"Minä taidan olla idiootti?" hän arvasi.

Wynne hymähti.

"Sinä olet nuori. Ihmiset käyttävät sitä sanaa välillä turhan kevyesti, kuin onnellisuuden määritelmänä. Ei nuoruus ole pelkkää onnea. Se on myös epävarmuutta ja etsimistä, pelkäämistä ja kaipaamista", hän sanoi. "Sen ei tarvitse kuitenkaan olla huono asia. Sinulla on lupa erehtyä ja myös lupa löytää se, mitä etsit".

"Luuletko, että voisin jostakin saada vinkin siihen etsimis-osuuteen?" Lael kysyi huokaisten. "Minulla on etäinen aavistus siitä, että tämän voisi tehdä jotenkin helpomminkin".

Wynne hymähti.

"Lyhyin reitti ei välttämättä ole paras", hän sanoi lempeästi.

"Joskus sinä voisit vastata minulle ilman, että kuulosta minua noin tuhat vuotta vanhemmalta, viisaammalta ja kaikki vastaukset löytäneeltä, voisithan?"

"Mitä iloa vuosista silloin minulle olisi?"

"Sinä olet paha nainen, Wynne".

Wynne hymähti ja kohotti nuotiolla hautuvan padan kantta. Nainen poimi pitkävartisen puukauhan ja sekoitteli hetken keittoa. Sitten hän kaivoi ruoanlaittovälineiden joukosta puurasian, jossa säilytti mausteita. Lael katseli, miten nainen poimi hyppysellisen yrttejä ja jauhoi ne huolella pulveriksi kämmentään vasten ennen kuin ripotteli ne keiton joukkoon.

"Minä olen sinulle kateellinen, Wynne", Lael totesi.

Vanhemman naisen kasvoilla käväisi hämmästynyt ilme, sitten tämä pakottautui pohtimaan sanoja.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" hän lopulta kysyi.

"Niistä tuhannesta vuodesta. Viisaudesta. Vastauksista".

Wynne hymyili, mutta hänen silmissään oli surullinen taite.

"Sinä tunnut tietävän, kuka sinä olet ja miksi olet täällä", Lael sanoi leikitellen oksanpätkällä, jolla hän tökki nuotion puita paremmin paikoilleen. Nainen kohotti harmaiden silmiensä katseen Wynneen. "Minä en edes tiedä, onko noihin kysymyksiin olemassa vastauksia".

Wynne harkitsi tovin sanojaan, ennen kuin hän vastasi. Hän tiesi Laelin puhuvan sydämestään, mutta hän ei tiennyt miten kipeänä nainen todella tunsi kysymyksensä. Lael ei yleensä puhunut itsestään ja tunteistaan. Hän seisoi kyllä joukkionsa keskellä, kävi taisteluun leijonan raivolla ja juhli heidän kanssaan riehakkaasti heidän jokaista voittoaan illalla majatalon pöydän äärellä tai nuotiolla tuoppiaan kohottamalla. Silti hän oli kuin heijastus veden pinnalla, vain käväisemässä katselijan silmissä ja katoamassa taas aaltoihin. Häntä oli mahdotonta vangita tai pakottaa johonkin asemaan tai säätyyn. Wynne oli uskonut joskus sen johtuvan siitä, että Lael oli liian itsevarma pakottautuakseen muiden muotteihin. Nyt hän ei ollut enää niin varma.

"Mutta sinä olet täällä, nyt ja tänä hetkenä. Eikö sillä ole mitään merkitystä?" hän kysyi lempeästi.

Laelin huulet kaartuivat katkeraan hymyyn.

"Minusta tuntuu, ettei kukaan näe minua selkeästi, en edes minä itse. En minä ole täällä, koska minä tahtoisin pelastaa Fereldenin. En minä taistele ollakseni sankari, voittaakseni pahuuden tai tehdäkseni oikein. Minä olen täällä, koska kaikki muut vaihtoehdot olivat huonompia", hän sanoi. Nainen kohotti toista kulmaansa mietteliäänä. "Nyt kun asiaa tarkemmin pohdin, en tiedä olisiko loppuelämä Aeonarin seinien sisällä ollut lainkaan hullumpi vaihtoehto nykytilanteeseen verrattuna. Säännöllinen ruoka, ohjattua tekemistä koko päiväksi… Pahus, en todellakaan tee hyviä ratkaisuja paineen alaisena".

Wynne pudisteli päätään paheksuen, mutta naisen katseessa leikki hymy.

"Harva meistä päättää ryhtyä sankariksi", hän sanoi. "Useimmat meistä vain ajautuvat tilanteisiin ja koettavat tehdä sen, mitä oikeaksi uskovat".

"Ajautuminen", Lael sanoi sanaa maistellen ja nyökkäsi lopulta huvittuneena. "Se kuulostaa tutulta ja sopivalta. Luulen pystyväni siihen".

"Kuten sanoin, sinä olet pidemmällä kuin uskotkaan", Wynne sanoi pehmeästi.

Laelin silmissä häilähti suru, kun hän vilkaisi Wynnea.

"Tiedätkö, sinä taidat olla ainut, joka todella uskoo tuon", hän sanoi.

"Ehkä se riittää tänään", Wynne vastasi.

Lael nyökkäsi ja hautasi leuan polviinsa kietoen samalla käsivartensa jalkojensa ympäri.

"Ehkä", hän myönsi vastentahtoisesti.

* * *

><p>Lael painoi huulensa vasten haltian huulia. Zevran vastasi hänen eleeseensä kiihkolla ja kietoi kätensä omistavasti naisen ympärille tunnustellen tämän ihoa. Lael veti miestä lähemmäs itseään, painaen tätä vasten rintaansa lujaa, niin lujaa että kylkiluihin koski. Zevran irrottautui hänestä hengästyneenä ja vilkaisi häntä huvittuneena.<p>

"Tiesin sinut kiihkeäksi, kultaseni. Minulla on myös jonkinlainen aavistus siitä, miten paljon saat tuhoa aikaiseksi taistelukentällä halutessasi. Silti minun täytyy tunnustaa, että kumpikin näistä jättää varjoonsa sen, mihin pystyt sängyssä", haltia totesi kulmaansa kohottaen.

Lael ei vastannut, vaan suuteli haltiaa uudelleen, sulkien silmänsä.

Hän ei tuntenut mitään. Ei himoa, mielihyvää tai kipua. Silti hän antoi haltian tulla lähelleen. Tämä oli saanut hänet tuntemaan ensimmäisellä kerralla jotakin. Se oli laimentanut hetkeksi hänen kipuaan, antanut hänelle jotakin muuta ajateltavaa. Niinpä hän etsi tuota hetkeä vimmaisesti uudelleen, pakeni yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen Zevranin luo. Mutta tuntemus ei palannut. Ensin hän takertui sen muistoon, sitten muistoon muistosta.

Kun he olivat lopettaneet, Lael tempoi vaatteensa lattialta ja pukeutui ripeästi. Hän käveli ulos sanomatta mitään, kävellen hämärään ja jatkaen matkaansa kunnes hänen keuhkojaan poltteli. Sitten hän valui istumaan ja tuijotti epäuskoisena hämärään edessään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja laski sen ulos katkonaisena nyyhkäyksenä. Hetken hän odotti, sitten hän laski katseensa ja löi voimattomasti nyrkillä maata.

Miten helkkarin sekaisin hän oli?

Hän ei kyennyt enää itkemään, ei edes itsensä vuoksi.

* * *

><p>Lael kohotti toisen kätensä ja mutisi loitsusanat. Tulenryöppy syöksähti hänen kädestään ja poltteli arkkidemonia. Hän näki haltioiden jousiampujien ryhmittyvän uudelleen hieman kauempana ja ampuvan uuden kuuron tappavia nuoliaan. Hän tiesi, etteivät he kestäisi enää pitkään. Jousiampujia oli ollut alun perin miltei puolensataa. Nyt heitä oli enää kourallinen, rähjäisiä ja haavoittuneita. Laen koetti ravistella päätään ja keskittyä siihen, mitä hän teki. Hänen täytyi jatkaa loitsimistaan, niin pitkään kuin hän vain kykenisi.<p>

Jotakin tapahtui kauempana taistelukentällä. Lael näki demonin ympärillä pyörineiden joukkojen hajaantuvan kuin pelästynyt lintuparvi. Hän laski kätensä ja antoi loitsusanojen hiipua huulilleen. Hän näki demonin haparoivan, ottavan askeleen heitä kohden ja kohottavan siipensä. Hän kirosi hiljaa itsekseen ja kokosi loitsunsa uudelleen. Hän antoi jään syöksyä sormenpäistään kohti demonia ja näki, miten se osui. Demoni otti uuden askeleen, nosti päänsä ja avasi kitansa karjuakseen. Sen voimakkaat siivet pieksivät ilmaa ja saivat tomun pyörteilemään. Laen suojasi toisella kädellä kasvojaan ja koetti pohtia, mitä hänen olisi järkevintä tehdä seuraavaksi. Hänellä ei ollut voimia enää kovin moneen loitsuun. Nainen tunsi lyrium-pullon painon vyöllään ja hipaisi sitä sormenpäillään. Sitten hän vetäisi kätensä päättäväisesti pois. Ei vielä.

Uusi ryöppy nuolia syöksähti ilman läpi. Useat osuivat lohikäärmeen paksuihin suomuihin ja kolahtelivat hyödyttöminä maahan. Osa kuitenkin löysi tiensä suomujen väliin ja upposi tavoittaen lihan. Lael tuijotti valtavaa demonia edessään ja koetti pakottaa ajatuksensa järkeviksi. Oliko hän vain kuvitellut sen vai huojahteliko valtava otus hänen edessään? Hän lähetti uuden loitsun matkaan ja jäi tarkastelemaan demonia. Se otti epävarman askeleen ja notkahti sivulle. Lael tunsi uuden voiman tarttuvan häneen. Hän miltei huusi seuraavat loitsusanat, pakottaen kimpun sähköä osumaan demoniin. Hän tunsi veren kohinan korvissaan ja ohikiitävän ja selkeän hetken ajan hän _tiesi_. Maailma hänen ympärillään oli kirkasta lasia, selkeää ja kiiltävää.

Lael lähti juoksemaan, valmisteli mielessään oikean loitsun sanat ja seisahtui hetkeksi vain päästääkseen loitsunsa vapaaksi. Hän näki, miten demoni horjui yhä pahemmin. Sen valtavat siivet pieksivät ilmaa ja sen kurkusta purkautui raivokasta karjuntaa, mutta sen liikkeet olivat selvästi hidastuneet. Se koetti yhä rimpuilla, mutta sen voimat olivat lopussa. Lael puri huultaan ja kokosi uuden loitsun, jonka antoi syöksyä kohti demonia yhdessä haltioiden uuden nuolikuuron kanssa.

Hetken ajan kaikki taistelukentällä seisahtui. Demoni päästi tukahtuneen huudon ja sitten sen pää putosi alas, katkaisten äänen. Se koetti ottaa askeleen eteenpäin, mutta sen jalat pettivät alta. Demoni valahti ensin polviensa varaan ja kaatui sitten maahan toisen kylkensä varaan. Sen lihakset värähtelivät, mutta se ei enää liikkunut. Taistelukentällä vallitsi täysi hiljaisuus. Haltiat pitivät yhä jousiaan jännitettyinä ja suunnattuina demoniin. Wynne seisoi kauempana, keskittyneenä parantavaan loitsuun. Zevran ja Alistair pitelivät aseitaan valppaina, laskematta demonia silmistään. Lael oli ainut joka juoksi. Hän kompuroi ja haroi käsillään ilmaa juostessaan loputtomalta tuntuvan aukion läpi kohti miehiä. Hän tunsi keuhkojensa valittavan ja sydämensä hakkaavan liian ahtaassa rintakehässä. Hän puristi silmänsä kiinni ja juoksi.

Zevran ja Alistair tuntuivat huomaavan hänet vasta, kun hän oli aivan näiden vieressä. Hän syöksähti hämmentyneeltä näyttävän Alistairin luo ja tarttui päättäväisesti tämän pitelemään miekkaan, koettaen vetää sen miehen kädestä. Alistairin ote miekasta tiukkeni vaistomaisesti ja mies veti sitä lähemmäs itseään.

"Ei", hän sanoi ja katsoi Laelia. Hänen silmissään oli lopullinen katse. "Ei tällä kertaa".

Lael hymähti.

"Älä ole typerys", hän sanoi. "Anna minulle se kirottu miekkasi".

"Mitä sinä aiot?" Zevran hänen vierellään kysyi. Haltian valppaat silmät liikkuivat Laelista Alistairiin. "Ei niin, että koettaisin neuvoa sinua, mutta minä tein lupauksen, kultaseni. Minä lupasin, että pitäisin huolta siitä, ettet sinä kuole tässä taistelussa. Muistathan? Olisi kovin noloa, jos en voisi pitää sanaani. Mitä muut salamurhaajat minusta ajattelisivat? 'Zevran, sinulla ei ole selkärankaa!' Sitäkö sinä haluat?"

Lael tempaisi itsensä kauemmas ja nosti kätensä ilmaan torjuvasti.

"Lopettakaa, kumpikin", hän sanoi. Hän katsoi kaksikkoa edessään ja pudisteli päätään.

"Sinä et voi pelastaa minua", hän sanoi katsoen suoraan Zevraniin ja antoi sitten katseensa lipua hitaasti Alistairiin, "aivan kuten sinäkään et voi rakastaa minua".

"Lael", Alistair henkäisi.

"Älä. Älä sano mitään", Lael vastasi silmät kipunoiden. Hän tuijotti miehiä uhmakkaasti, leuka kohotettuna.

"Minä en ole tehnyt mitään muuta kuin ajelehtinut, antanut virran viedä minua. Minä en ole tehnyt ainuttakaan päätöstä, jota voisin kutsua omakseni. Minä vain ajelehdin! Ja minä olen kyllästynyt siihen, niin kyllästynyt syyttämään muita. Minä hukun, enkä edes tiedä miksi.

Ei minulla ole sellaista päättäväisyyttä ja hyvyyttä kuin Wynnellä, ei vakaumusta kuten Lelianalla tai tahtoa kuin Morriganilla. Minä olen särkynyt tuhansiksi paloiksi, eikä kukaan ole niitä enää keräämässä. Mutta pahinta on se, että minä tiedän tehneeni sen itse. Ei kukaan pakottanut minua polvilleen, minä tein sen itse itselleni".

Hänen silmänsä kyyneltyivät ja hän hipaisi silmäkulmaansa ärtyneenä.

"Antakaa minun tehdä oikein edes tämän kerran".

Alistairin ote miekasta kirposi hitaasti. Lael tarttui siihen, irrotti sen lempeästi Alistairin otteesta ja kohotti sitten terän varoen ja kunnioittavasti. Se näytti liian isolta hänen otteessaan ja naisen kädet vapisivat hienokseltaan terän painon alla. Sitten Lael vilkaisi heitä pikaisesti ja kääntyi. Miehet jäivät seisomaan paikoilleen, naisen sanojen sitomina. He katselivat, miten tämä käveli kohti lohikäärmettä, kääntymättä enää vilkaisemaan taakseen.

"Hän hymyili", Zevran sanoi hiljaa Laelin kohottaessa miekkansa demonin vierellä.

Alistair ei kyennyt vastaamaan.


End file.
